dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Demons
* Etrigan (periodically) * Lisquinelle * Neron (briefly) * Spattlefleck Demon Lords: There are thousands of demon lords holding land across Hell. Much like angels and saints have specific roles, certain demon lords preside over various areas. There is even a demon for every town and city around the world who grow more powerful with the populations sin, such as the Gothodaemon. * The Arkannone, Lords of the Gun * Asmodon, Steward of Satan * Aym * Baal * Baal-Satyr, High Lordling of the Lower Depths. * Baytor, Lord of the Criminally Insane * Blathoxi, Lord of Flatulence * Bloodklott, the Prince of Pox * Brandor, the Pitrider * Chorozon * Createis * Crone * Cthuga, Hell's Arbiter * The Gothodaemon, Patron Demon of Gotham City * Kafir, the Horned One * Kakk, Commander of Hell's Armies * The Many Angled Ones, Lords of Science * Morax, Lord of Stygia * Nebiros * Negal, Ruler of Charn * Nergal * Nytemayr, Lord of the Forbidden Zone * Poppinjay, Commander of Hell's Air-force * Scapegoat, Lord of Redemption * The Skarva, the Seven Lords of Torture * Smegma Lower Class: Slaves, soldiers, civilians and creatures. * Bogrol * Clutcher, a Strangler * Dag-Raith * Jamrag * Jyzyl * The Kamara * Karkaaz of Stygia * Keeper of the Oracle of Styx * Lurgo * Malefik * Mazikeen * Mnemoth * Petey * Rectomm * Squatterbloat Other Demons Half Demons: Children of a Hellion and a mortal: * Blaze * Merlin * Satanus * Adam Constantine * Saul Constantine * Maria Constantine Reborn Demons: Humans and other mortals that have become demons. * Anton Arcane * Blue Devil * Ernst von Raddel * The Mawzir * Oscar Pound (briefly) * Otto Haddon * Pig McGurk * Suspect Sal * William Scumm Others: Some malevolent beings have the attributes of demons without coming from Hell, but are, or could be still considered demons. * Demons Three ** Abnegazar ** Ghast ** Rath * Trigon * Rakkar the Nothing (Kryptonian demon) *Mordecai Cull (Atlantean demon) *Abyssal Dark (Atlantean demon) *Arion (Atlantean demon) Demon Races * Bile Demons: Low strength demons that project a nasty caustic stomach acid from their mouths. * Creepers: Entities same as the one who possessed Jack Ryder. * Reptawks: Flying creatures whose stings cause paralysis then death. * Shamblers: Small demons of which little is known. Etrigan encountered one in a dream only, so they may not exist. * Stone Giants: When wandering Hell, Jason Blood encountered a trio of towering stone demons with wings. Though little is known about them, two of the giants smelled Blood's connection to Etrigan and left him alone out of fear. * Stranglers: Strong demons with backward hands yet simple minded, desperately compelled to strangle their prey. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = * ** : Demons are not mortal beings and do not age or die naturally. They can be destroyed, sending them to oblivion where they cease to exist. Lower class demons are easier to destroy than the powerful demon ruling class. ** : Demons have a sixth sense of sorts, allowing them to sense intangible concepts on a tangible level. Etrigan could sense evil and the supernatural, for example. Asteroth proclaimed that demons can taste fear which resembles, "peaches covered with fresh bone marrow". *** : Asteroth claimed that demons can smell despair which had an odour similar to "burnt hair". *** : Demon's could also hear despair. Etrigan could hear high pitched frequencies humans couldn't. ** : Many demons are able to possess mortal forms and control the hosts to various degrees. ** : Medium to upper demon castes can use magic. They use souls as fuel for spells. | Abilities = * | AvgStrength = Variable | Weaknesses = Almost all demons share the same vulnerabilities with few exceptions. Of course the higher (lower) a demon's class, the more powerful they are, generally speaking. * : Theological weapons that represent the divine can ward off and harm demons, such as: ** ** Idols, seals, talismans and crucifixes. ** Holy Water. * : Those with the requisite occult knowledge can summon, control, imprison, or banish demons. ** : Demons can be conjured by those with occult knowledge, and controlled if the summoner is powerful enough. ** : Eldritch cold can harm demons. Etrigan's life-force was once snuffed out by the frost created by the Philosopher's Stone. He also commented on how the natural cold made his blood run "sluggishly", though this may just be poetic licence. * Lesser demons aren't even immune to Hellfire, but elite demons like Belial are hard to destroy; even with his heart ripped out he lived, but it dramatically reduced his power. The demon lord Morax was killed by decapitation. Whether or not it was the just beheading, or the fact it was a divine weapon that cleaved his neck is unknown. * : Iron has long held mystical properties and harms demons on contact.Trials of the Demon! | GovernmentType = * Autocratic Kingdom * Satanic Triumvirate | TechnologyLevel = * The majority of depictions shows demons retaining a medieval technological level, however Reign in Hell depicted a technologically advanced Hell, with demons using futuristic armour, weaponry, and computers. | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = * List of Demons | Notes = * | Trivia = * Krypton had its own Hell and demonic entities that were destroyed along with the planet. Rakkar the Nothing was the only known survivor who clung to Kal-El's vessel. He mentioned the Glass Lords, the Seven Courtiers, the Flame Brethren, the Corpse Mother and the Eret-Ha who all perished with Krypton's destruction. | Links = }} pt:Demônios Category:Demons